125893-scorch-wing-timer
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why should something like this be predictable? The entire problem with the genre is that everyone is reducing it to a to-do list and database entries. | |} ---- It's already fairly predictable if you know what time he spawned last, making people wait in the area for 30 - 60 mins isn't adding anything to the game experience, its not like he is a rare spawn he appears regularly, multiple times a day. let people know when the next time will be. | |} ---- It's more so people can plan around events like this. If someone needs/wants the boss, it's better ot know when the thing will be up so they don't miss it or are already in the middle of something else when he shows up... Kinda like planning part of your day around your favorite show (assuming you can't record it, ofc.) can't tell you how many times in lfg I've seen people ask "is x up?" only to find out they just missed it by a few min. | |} ---- I think there's two sides to a timer like that. Great for everyone ready for a schedual, crappy for anyone who can't keep it. Mob gets camped and instagibbed if a timer gets placed, makes it really hard for anyone not at the immediate gathering to get ready for it. No means to go OT here or anything, but I don't think that something that lays eggs and has her little babies hanging around is necessarily a male... Drives me bonkers when someone calls Ohmna and Kuralak "he," too | |} ---- ---- So you just want a project manager to tell you precisely when to go do the chores on your list? Or do you want to play an epic adventure with the chance of earning awesome loot?moderator edit: content Edited May 12, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- players are the victim here.... we need time savers in our time sinks. ( i too am against this, world bosses should not have any sort of timer on them) | |} ---- I agree that it's not like a "rare spawn" in that players should plan on "camping" for it... but I'd much rather see a social solution rather than a systemic one. Players already call out when he's up, why not go the extra step and coordinate to get everyone there? That's how I these things, but as the OP indicates, players jump right to the "fix it so I don't do anything" solution, which I think is wholly unacceptable. | |} ---- ---- ---- I expect you to do as you're told young man! Ummm...lolz Well that's what I mean Tex. An event timer on a contract board kill would be great. Not so much on the other ones though. | |} ---- ---- The problem is, there's those that don't want to wait on everyone to show up, so they pull the boss and their group works on killing it. I can see where you're coming from, and it's a great attitude for a single player/small group player game, but for this MASSIVELY multiplayer game, it's not a good idea to do away with the modicum of predictability for something that not only is a daily quest but now has the potential to be a contract, and has the rare chance at a pet. And how does it hurt you and your gameplay if it is on a set timer and is predictable? It seems to me we have to go with the masses on this one, and it looks like the vast majority of players would like the timer to be set and predictable so they can coordinate to get it done. 1hr-2hr timer is *cupcake*. I'm tired of this scenario: Schorchwing killed at 7am. Schorchwing respawns at 8:15. I catch that Scorchwing is downed at 8:20 as I'm logging in. Ok, cool, he respawned in 1hr 15mins. So at 8:35 I go there and wait, for 45mins.(because like I said, there's the lovely people that won't wait for others to show up) OK, that may be fine for you, but not everyone has the time to play and wait for 45mins when they've got other things they'd like/need to be doing in game, and they don't want to miss Scorchwing in the time they have to play. Part of this game's gameplay IS a "list of chores"(it's called quests, contracts, reputation gain, pvp, gear, leveling, etc...) of what people need/want to do. You saying you don't plan out what you're going to do when you log into the game? Things you need/want to do to advance your character? | |} ---- I ask again -- where is the mandate that players are required to kill him every day? That is a self-imposed mandate. You get him, you get him... you don't, you don't. Simply play. In the spirit of the conversation, what about this - he can be spawned on-demand when X number of players (the # as intended by the tuned difficulty) show up with Y items collected. And only those that contributed to the summon can get credit for the kill. This tech already exists in the game... | |} ---- Sure they don't have to kill him everyday, but the days they are able to play maybe they'd like a chance at it instead of going days, or a week or more before they actually get the chance to do it. Maybe they'd like to know that at a certain time during they're small window of gameplay that's something they can get done. That's a great idea, and I've always thought it should be done that way. But how's that different then a predictable timer? | |} ---- Mainly, because it requires some coordination of effort and minimal socialization. It also feels more organic and natural than a timer. It also means he can't constantly spawn by one person whenever they "need" it. These people don't even have to be grouped... simply work it like the pile of skulls event in Deradune... you turn in these collectible items to the central altar or whatever, and it spawns. Only rule is that you have to have contributed items to the event in order to get credit for killing him. | |} ---- It's his idea, so it's #hardcore! :lol: It's no different. Folks just want to do their contracts in a timely manner. Anything to expedite that is going to be preferable to standing around waiting, or finally wandering off and missing the fight by twenty seconds. | |} ---- What I'm suggesting is social, group-based activity. If that's too #hardcore for you in an MMO, well, you know. | |} ---- So, you're suggesting that standing around waiting for X number of players to "show up" is more social than those same X number of players standing around waiting for a timer. Got it. moderator edit: content Edited May 12, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- A timer would call for some coordination of effort and minimum socialization also. If you miss him, at least you'll know that in exactly 1hr you can get him again and will be prepared for it, and can get others coordinated to meet there too. | |} ---- You can get that level of coordination and socialization right now - just yell when he is up. That's not enough. It gets back to the list of chores. It's just not fun that way. Why not have it be more organic and social, requiring teamwork? No, I am suggesting that players can simply *play the game* and coordinate for whenever they want him to spawn. Not hard. moderator edit: content Edited May 12, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- Gathering to make him spawn is a chore list. Either way you do it, whether you're gathering to trigger a spawn, or waiting for the known time he's going to spawn, it requires team work and coordination. And either way you do it, it's part of the chore list if you want to kill him that day. | |} ---- But you've established the game is a list of chores. So, why not make them social and team-oriented? If 155 people want Scorchwing *RIGHT NOW* as indicated in the OP? Well, that shouldn't be much effort at all - and best of all, they'd be playing an MMO not a solo game. Not reducing it down to a database entry and an egg timer. There is nothing good about that gameplay. | |} ---- Either way is social and team oriented, is what I'm saying. Even though people will know he spawns 1hr after death, not everyone will know when he died last, so you'll still have the social and coordinating effort there. People will know that if he died at 7am, at 8am they can count on him being there, and they can tell others when to be there. Just the same as if you know if you gather X amount of Scorchwing Ash Piles and place them in the Scorchwing Urn he'll spawn, so you tell people about it and that it's happening now, so either get here and gather or wait until he's dead to start the process over. The only difference between them, it seems to me, is that you prefer one method over the other, so the one you don't prefer is the bad method. | |} ---- it's not team oriented with a timer. Players just show up -- solo -- and wait for the boss. Swing a stick once or twice. No coordination or even communication with other players required. I mean, that's almost insulting as a gamer, no? Offering a scenario where a team of players have to collect items and offer them as a 'blessing' on some altar which will then bring down the beast from the sky is *much* more in the theme of the game and best of all, will actually require teamwork. Through that teamwork, more permanent friendships could be made, which chips away at the whole problem of folks having "no one to play with" or "searching for hours" for a group. etc. Building up a friends list used to be a big deal, especially if for some reason you aren't in an active guild. And it could/should be again. | |} ---- I'd love the thrill of the chase and the hunt and kill. Wildstar's not that game though. Wildstar's WAY too convenient already, as is pretty much every other MMORPG in existence. There's no thrill of the hunt in standing around waiting for a pop. | |} ---- Good luck getting people to wait. I'd need more hands and feet than I possess to count the number of times I've seen "Scorchwing is up" in zone, only to race there and find her dead. It happened so many times that I gave up even attempting that daily (stopped visiting the zone all together). | |} ---- If you need to know when he spawns again, there is communication. Even with the gather idea you have, you don't need to socialize beyond: gathering items now. Neither way promotes socialization and teamwork more than the other. And this isn't even getting into the cluster*cupcake* of taking factions into consideration. What if one faction has more people on the event than the other, does that mean that the faction that "contributed"(by that I mean bodies) less doesn't get credit? We both know that there's more on one side than another, we can't ignore that in this regard. I completely understand what you're getting at there, I just don't see how one is better than the other, beyond "I like X, so Y is bad." | |} ---- At the very least, doing it as a group event to spawn fits within the game better. Thematically and mechanically. But again, and I'm treading on thin ice here, cynical players try and reduce it down to a timed task they must complete rather than looking at it something they enjoy doing. Sure the blame should also be on the developers, but, I am living proof that if you just to try jog loose all of those pre-conceived notions that you have to "optimize" and are motivated only by what you *should* do rather than what you *want* to do, these games are a billion times more fun. | |} ---- TBH, I'd rather have your idea, if only for the fact it gives me something to do while waiting for the spawn. But I also see the merits of having the timer be a set time, instead of the 1 to 2 hrs. it is now. | |} ---- ----